Talk:Credo
Devil May Cry 4, Character — Credo: "Credo is the Supreme General of the Holy Knights, and earned his title due to his ability with a blade, His austere demeanor and ability to lead his forces have made him a beloved leader and comrade. As Kyrie’s brother, he too has accepted Nero into his family, despite the youth’s insubordination." *''The Art of Devil May Cry 4'' (2008), pp. 38, Credo: "Credo is the Supreme General of the Holy Knights, the organization charged by the Order of the Sword to protect Fortuna. He earned his title through exceptional skill with a blade. His austere demeanor and ability to lead hundreds have made him a beloved leader and comrade. As Kyrie's brother, he too has accepted Nero as a member of his family, despite the youth's constant insubordination." *''Devil May Cry 4, '''Boss File — Angelo Credo': "The demon form of Credo after his Ascension ceremony. The shield held in his left hand is meant to protect the Order and thus exists as a symbol of Credo’s faith. The shield is also capable of repelling any sort of attack." Credo Charged with protecting Fortuna from demons via his role as Supreme General of the Holy Knights, Credo earned his title through skill with the blade, gaining the respect of the Order's members and the hundreds under his command. As Kyrie's brother, he too has accepted Nero as a member of his family, despite the youth's constant insubordination. Credo knows the Devil Bringer Doesn't Credo know the Devil Bringer from the beginning? He wasn't shocked when Agnus says Nero has demonic power. :I wouldn't say he's not shocked, but more that he refuses to be undignified about it. He might have noticed it at the start, but Nero only received the Devil Bringer during the earlier attack by the Blades, so it's not like Nero's power had been evident for a while.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) OotS Status Should we mark it as a former affiliation and him as defected? He was never formally removed from his position nor did he step down. Even if he had a problem with Sanctus it doesnt necessarily put him at odds with the Order as a whole. LegionZero (talk) 07:26, March 30, 2019 (UTC) :Well, I think not. Although Credo betrayed Sanctus, the leader of the Order, he was never officially defected by HQ. :Tlaqh1335 (talk) 07:34, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Um So why is there that giant picture of the Hellgate that highlights as "google.com" on the page? Does anyone else see that? Evil Tim (talk) 18:55, April 27, 2019 (UTC) :...And saving the page with no changes got rid of it. How odd. Evil Tim (talk) 19:05, April 27, 2019 (UTC) ::There was some vandalism on Template:Subpages yesterday, which involved the True Hellgate pic. You were probably viewing the cached version before you attempted to edit it - saving with no changes forces a refresh of the page view. Starring: DEADWEIGHT 19:25, April 27, 2019 (UTC)